


Consequences

by GriiffinWrites, Isaac_Wildflower



Series: Severed [3]
Category: Aftertale - Fandom, Bittybones - Fandom, Bittybones AU - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underfresh - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2/4 Book in series including side stories, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Angst, Ax (Horrortale Sans) Bitty, BITTIES, Big thanks to poetax, Body Horror, Car Accidents, Cherry (Underfell Sans) Bitty, Criss-Cross (X-Tale Sans) Bitty, Crying, Edgy (Underfell Papyrus) Bitty, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fresh (Fresh Sans) Bitty, Geno is a badass, Glitchy (Error Sans) Bitty, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Night Terror (Nightmare Sans) Bitty, One-Sided Relationship, Past Abuse, Sibling Incest, Slight Yandere Error, Spirit Mommy, emotional breakdown, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Wildflower/pseuds/Isaac_Wildflower
Summary: Glitchy wakes up, look around at his surroundings. What happened? Broken windows, the car seemed flipped over in some kind of way."I wish we didn't have to live like this," He mouths to the flowing breeze.THIS IS NOT BEING CONTINUED. ALL PLOT MISSED WILL BE IN CHAPTER 3 IN CASE ANYONE WANTS TO BOTHER CONTINUING THIS. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SEPERATION. THIS ONLY MAY BE CONTINUED IF A FEEL ENOUGH MOTIVATION.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> lol it says 'translate this page' when it doesn't need translating.
> 
> Please let me know of any mistakes. It helps me out!  
> Edit; Constructive criticism is welcomed! I'm still an amatuer writer so help is welcome!

Glitchy wakes up, looking around his surroundings. _What happened?_ Broken windows, the car seemed to of flipped over in some way. His eyes immediately dart over to his Owner. Blood stained Liz’s shirt, with glass shards scattered over it. Multiple of her bones have broken in the crash. The Glitchy looks away from the gruesome scene, over to his brother. His eyes widen at the sight. He gets up and starts walking over to his brother. He hisses at the glass pieces scattered over the car digging into his bones, wincing at the pain as he goes over the Fresh. “Fresh!” He screams. _Wake up!_ The Fresh’s eyes slowly open, but before he can do anything he breaks out into a fit of coughing. Glitchy thinks for a moment, before picking up Fresh. He struggles to opens to one of the cars doors, before it pops open. He carries Fresh out of the broken car, and suddenly hears a voice. “Get them!” A Male voice says. The Glitchy doesn’t look back, running in some particular direction. Before he can realize where he was going, he stops inside of a forest. He glances around, before seeing something.

 _A bitty?!_ He quickly hides behind a tree, staying quiet. _Should I go over to them? They seem to know their way around the place. I’m not sure how much longer Fresh will last…_ He gulps and walks over to the figure. “H-Hello,” He stammers, gritting his teeth. “Hello, there,” The person says. The Glitchy takes a better look at his features. He was a skeleton-bitty, and he had one red pinprick and also a white one. “I’m Glitchy, this is Fresh,” He introduces himself. “He doesn’t look so good,” The bitty observes. “Also, you can call me Criss,” He adds on. “And I can help Fresh,” Criss finishes. “You can?” Glitchy asks. Criss nods. “Then do it,” He remarks, setting Fresh onto the ground. Criss surrounds the bitty, and a green tint fills the air. _A Bitty with magic?_ Glitchy winces. In a matter of minutes, both of the brothers feel much better. Fresh tries to sit up, leaning against the tree. Glitchy looks at Fresh, worried for his safety. His brother notices this and returns with a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, Bro,” He adds onto it. “That’s the best I can do, the rest should be cured by getting some rest,” Criss explains. Glitchy nods. “You two should sleep anyway,” He says. _Should we trust him? I’ll keep an eye on him…_ “Get comfortable, it’s going to be a looong night…”

Glitchy wakes up with a gasp, his head jotting around his surroundings. He looks for Fresh, wanting to make sure he’s okay. He sees his Brother, a few feet away from him. He sees him sat down, talking to Criss. He’s smiling ear to ear, clearly enjoying himself. _We just met this guy! What is he doing?!_ H̴͔͗e̷̺̋ ̴̡͑m̴̧̿ȋ̸̪g̷̖̈́h̴̦͌t̴̻̆ ̵̗̀n̴̘͝e̷̼e̷͈͝d̴͍̂ ̵̹̑t̵͍̊o̸͉̎ ̶̹͂d̴̙͑ö̵͓ ̶͓̂s̸͔̆ō̷̼m̶̰̃e̷̳͆t̴͈͗h̴̬͛ȉ̶̮n̶͚͒g̸̮͊ ̵̃ͅa̷̺͋b̴͉̒o̸̲̔ṵ̴̌t̸̻̑ ̸͖̚t̷̗h̷̫͛ī̵̬s̴̙̓ He growls to himself, before sighing. He gets up, walking over to them. “H-Hey,” He stutters. “I see you’re awake,” Criss says, glancing over at him. Fresh looks over at him as well. “Hey, Bro!” He says, grinning. **He looks so happy… Without you.** Glitchy struggles on what to say, and just walks away silently. He looks around, seeing something in the distance. He narrows his eyes. _Is that… A Human!_

The Glitchy turns around to look at them. “RUN!” He yells. They widen their eyes, getting up. “They’re going to take us to the adoption center!” Criss shouts. They begin running away from the ‘camp site,’ a loud voice booming behind them. “I found more bitties!” The human cries out. This cause their legs and feet to move faster. They hear the footsteps pounding behind them. “Why don’t we just let them catch us?” Fresh says unexpectantly. This causes The Glitchy to turn his head around to look at him. “What?!” He says. “Well, the adoption center is safe and nothing bad will happen to us,” Fresh reasons with him. Glitchy gulps. “We can’t! What if we are separated again?” The bitties argue. “You realize how unlikely that is-“ Fresh is cut off when he trips and falls over. The Glitchy stays silent. “Fresh!” Criss cries out. He runs over to Fresh and tries to help him up. Glitchy’s soul throbs. _I can’t watch Fresh betray me like this._ He runs ahead as fast as he can, leaving the others behind and trying to get away from the human. He stumbles around, trying to find a place to hide. The others catch up. “Quick, behind here!” Criss yells to the two. The two siblings run over to Criss, hiding behind a somewhat conveniently shaped object. They hear the humans footsteps coming forward. The three pray that the human won’t see them. _Come on, come on!_ The human passes by them and leaves the area. “I think it’s safe now,” Criss tells the brothers. They get out of the hiding place. “So, are we going back to where we were before, or…” Glitchy says. “We’ll probably stay here, but first I have something to do, _stay here,_ ” Criss says, before walking away until he can’t see him anymore. “BE CAREFUL!” Fresh yells up to him. Glitchy sits down and starts tracing circles in the grass with a stick. “Isn’t Criss really nice to help him like this?” Fresh says, The Glitchy sending him a small nod. “I mean, we’d probably be dead. That’d be horrible,” He continues. Glitchy is faintly listening in. “So it’s really nice of him,” He goes on. “And..” Fresh continues speaking. Glitchy fades out of the conversation. _We just. Met. Him. How could he be so nice and thankful? What if it’s just a trick? Maybe he’s evil._ “Glitchy, are you okay-“ Fresh gets interrupted by him.

“Shut up!” He immediately regretting his words. “I’m… Sorry. Just give me some alone time…” The Glitchy says, trying to figure how to apologize. Fresh backs away from him, sitting down away from him. Glitchy squints his eyes shut. _I wish…_ “I wish we didn’t have to live like this,” He mouths to the flowing breeze.


	2. Important Authors Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ CHAPTER 3

Hey guys.  
So it's been more than a month since i've updated this.  
Why?  
I just don't feel very much motivation to write this  
I have so many more ideas for stories  
and so many other stories  
I just don't really have inspiration to write this  
The problem is...  
I still have so, so many more plans for this  
I have a full plot all ready for this  
But like  
I don't have motivation  
And i'm bad at filler  
So i'm sorry  
This story probably won't go anywhere  
Unless someone other than me continues it  
So yeah  
I guess i'm done here

Though a big thanks to poetax (creator of A Bitty Horror) for giving me the inspiration to start the Severred series and write about bitties

Sayonara for now,  
GriiffinWrites


	3. Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire plot of the series that was't written.

Hey guys. So i don't feel much motivation to write this story... So i decided to put all the rest of the story plot in this one chapter. So if anyone wants to even bother continuing this mess then they can..?  
Once again, big thanks to poetax for getting me into writing bitties. As well as Isaac_Wildflower, who composed most of the plot for me. He's not that good at writing, but he sure as hell is amazing at story plot/character backstory.  
Here we go...

Main Plot So Far: Glitchy continues to grow more suspicious and jealous due to Criss. A fight blows between them, and Fresh ends up defending Criss which make Glitchy feel useless so he runs away. During the time he's away, He meets Cali (X-Tale Chara, female for plot reasons) who's been hid away due to how overprotective Criss is. Glitchy grows closer too her, learning abut her. Criss and Fresh find him, and argue again because of him and Cali. Glitchy leaves again, and Cali reluctantly goes with Criss and Fresh to the camp. She sneaks out and finds him, in a web of string. He lashes out and tries to attack her, but the attacks faze her because of her being somewhat ghostly. Meanwhile, Fresh gets found and cornored by a abusive bitty owner, and the third brother Geno saves him. They head back to camp and discover tht Cali is gone, and find them. They decide to go back to camp and heal injuries, and talk things over. Some feel guilty and so have a bit of an emotional breakdown.

Filler Ideas: Glitchy getting jealous, the police/adoption center looking for them, Criss and Fresh fluff, Glitchy and Cali fluff, Linda(Freshes Owner) suing the police or adoption center. she not gud owner.

Other Plot, Criss's story. Was written but i deleted it. I only have a little bit of the draft; Criss and Cali have an abusive owner. Criss would defend Cali. Then they hatch a plan and escape the cage and run. The owner manages to not be able to get them, and they end up in a alleyway. Then Night Terror's (Nightmare) gang finds them, and "likes Criss' attitude" and asks him to join the gang. Criss finding this as a way of shelter, asks to join. Though he ends up having to kill someone to do so.. After a while of being there, The Night Terror and his gang decide to capture a Baby Blue, and Criss tries to dissagree. They realize how soft he is and he flees to the forest with Cali. They set up camp and live there, when suddenly Glitchy and Fresh appear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know-  
> Glitchy represents Error Sans  
> Criss(-Cross) represents Cross Sans  
> Fresh represents Fresh Sans


End file.
